It All Started With A Mistake
by DuckTailXox
Summary: Two girls, Alina and Bethan, went to the McFly Royal Albert Hall 10th Anniversary concert and accidentally found the McFly tour bus. this started a series of events that are just in other people dreams!
1. Chapter 1

**Bethany POV:**

"Oh come on Bethan, it will be fun! I promise!" My best friend Alina said, running away from me. See, we managed to get tickets to the McFly tenth anniversary concert on Friday and we had the time of our lives. We were walking back to Alina's house which was really close by and we saw the McFly tour bus. Alina, being the daredevil she is, ran towards it. I, on the other hand, didn't want to get into trouble so I didn't.

"Stop it A! We'll get into so much trouble!" I hissed, looking left and right and walking towards her. You see, we found it in the alley near Alina's house when we were walking.

"Oh come on! Its not like their going to do anything!All we're doing is standing here outside." She said, proceeding to tug at the door.

"But you're breaking into it! You can't do that! This is such a mistake, we'll get arrested or something!" I said, hissing at her still!

"Sheesh! Fine, I'll just stand here with you then! Happy?"She said and I nodded. We both sat down on the bonnet and waited. Eventually Alina went in to get some sandwiches and her ipod and we then sat there, me eating cheese sandwiches (Alina didn't agree with my cucumber sandwiches) and Alina eating Prawn Mayo ones. We also sat with a headphone in each and listening to our favourite songs, all McFly of course. We were both singing along to the chorus of Transylvania when we heard something behind us. Alina turned off the music and I froze. We both turned round to see two bodyguards standing right behind us looking very angry and the McFly boys and Matt and James standing there, grinning. I gulped and Alina just grinned.

"Hello there Guys! I'm Alina and this is Bethan! We watched the show, incredible if I do say so myself! My house is just over there and I saw the bus and decided to sit here and wait for you. Bethan wasn't so sure but..." She was interrupted from her rambling when one of the bodyguards grabbed her by the arm and yanked her of the bonnet, me close behind. Alina does have a knack of annoying people with her rambling. The guys were grinning through her whole speech while the guards seemed to just get madder and madder. The guys expressions only changed when we were grabbed. Matt and James looked sad, Tom looked concerned, Harry looked unsure, Danny looked confused and Dougie looked angry. The guards then began to yank us away from the guys, which was very painful. Alina was struggling, she HATED being touched at all, apart from my awesome hugs, but I didn't do anything. I just dangled there while the guard holding me carried me away. It actually really hurt but I could see Alina was getting really panicked.

"Um, I hate to bother you. But you might want to let go of her, before she hurts you." I said to the guards, who only laughed and threw us around a bit more. Before they could say anything in reply Alina bit the guard holding her, who yelped and let go of her. She ran towards me and you could see the panic in her eyes.

"Why you little..." The guard who Alina bit muttered, while walking towards her, making Alina even more scared.

"OK, that's enough now. Louis let go of her and Mark leave her alone. She's scared enough as it is." Harry said, stepping towards me while Danny walked towards Alina. I guess it was those two as they were the biggest so it made more sense encase we were 'batshit crazy fans' which we obviously weren't. The guard holding me dropped me onto the floor and Harry came and helped me up. I ran towards Alina and gave her a cuddle, which she returned.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked, being the mother figure of course. I nodded and Alina said

"No! I'm not! That really hurt!" I had to laugh at that and the others joined in.

"Um... Do you guys want to join us for dinner as an apology?" Dougie asked, looking at me. Alina smirked and elbowed me in the ribs. I yelped and glared at her.

"She means 'Thank you, that would be lovely.'" Alina said in a stupid English accent. She enjoyed making fun of my voice, which could get a bit annoying. I glared at her and the others laughed a bit.

"OK, well. We'll come pick you up tonight at about 7 then. See you later!" Danny said, making his way towards the bus. The others all waved and made their way into the bus as well. Once they were gone Alina started jabbering.

"Its so obvious that Dougie likes you." She said, making her way towards her house. I followed.

"No way! Anyway, Danny likes you!" I said, Alina just turned to look at me, one eyebrow up.

"Oh really? Then why is your face bright red? And do you think so?" She said, I nodded. She had a huge crush on Danny and I guess he likes her too. I find it really easy to read people, so I'm sure. And he did go help her so...

When I got inside I was greeted by something jumping up at me, licking my face. I laughed.

"Hello Rosie! Who's been a good girl today? Have you?" I said, stroking my beagle's ear. She just started wagging her tail and panting, her way of saying yes.

"You left Skippy and Stitch alone didn't you?" I said, at her with a very stern face. She just wandered off to annoy the neighbours probably. I kind of moved into Alina's house as she didn't have another house mate so I helped look after the place and paid half the mortgage, and she let me keep Rosie and Stitch, my blue cat, here. She didn't mind as Stitch kept her cat happy. We're expecting some kittens too, hopefully!

"Bethan! You better get in here and help me with this! You're damn dog knocked over the fish bowl!" I heard from the kitchen. OK, so. This should be interesting.

**3 Hours Later...**

After spending half an hour cleaning all the water from the floor of Alina's kitchen and filling the fish bowl again, we heard a ring of the doorbell. Alina was upstairs in the shower so I went to get it.

"Hello!" I said, opening the door and holding it open. Standing outside were Dougie and Danny, looking quite smart if I do say so myself. Danny was wearing a white short sleeved shirt and a red tie, with a black waistcoat over the top. Dougie was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a green tie that had a kind of scaley lizard design to it, shocker there. They were both wearing plain black trousers with smart black shoes. They both followed me into the front room.

"So, I take it its formal dress then." I said, only just remembering what I was wearing. To clean the kitchen I had put on a baggy tie dye T-Shirt and a pair of scrappy jeans. I also had my hair scraped up and I probably looked a mess.

"Yeah, we'll be heading off to The thingie." Danny said, looking around the front room. I looked at Dougie, confused. What on earth was the thingie?

"He means The Ivy. It was going to be a surprise but oh well." Dougie said. Wow, the Ivy was one of the best and most expensive restaurants in London. All the celebrities went there.

"Where's Alina?" Danny asked, finally looking at me. I smirked, so he does have a crush on her.

"She's upstairs having a shower. A fish tank exploded on her, nothing to do with my dog..." I said, spotting Rosie sniffing around the tank again.

"Anyway, I'm going to get Alina to hurry up and get changed so I'll see you in a minute. Don't break anything 'cause Alina would kill me." I said, already speeding up the stairs.

I finally managed to get Alina to stop freaking out about where we were going and we got changed. After many different decisions Alina finally decided on her long blood red dress that tied around her neck and went all the way down to her floor, but it had a slit up to her knee so you could see the about 4 inch black heels she was wearing underneath. She looked very sophisticated and grown up. I was wearing a turquoise silk dress that went down to my feet, but you could still see them. On my feet I was wearing silver 2 inch heels, which Alina forced me into. She obviously wants me to make a fool of myself, not that she'll say it. Or she just wants me to die, either or. It would get rid of the dog anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Dougie POV:**

So we had just finished another awesome gig at RAH and we were all still buzzed so we decided to walk back to the bus. We had to have with us two of the security guards from the hall which was odd as they were weird and scary, but hey. When we got to it there were two girls with their backs to us sitting on the bonnet, one blonde and the other brunette, singing Transylvania and eating sandwiches. I coughed and the blonde girl froze and the brunette reached for her ipod and they both then turned around. The brunette had olive coloured skin and brown eyes, as well as a giant smile. I saw Danny's eyes bulge slightly when he looked at her, his attention now completely on her. I smiled. He needs a girlfriend, poor boys still mad about his last one, that bitch Joanne. The long haired blonde girl had blue eyes, lighter than even Danny's and extremely pale skin. She was beautiful. There were both complete opposites, but obviously worked well together.

"Hello there Guys! I'm Alina and this is Bethan! We watched the show, incredible if I do say so myself! My house is just over there and I saw the bus and decided to sit here and wait for you. Bethan wasn't so sure but..." the brunette began, who I can now call Alina, but was interrupted when the body guards grabbed her and her friend and yanked them off the bonnet. That really made me angry. They had no right to do that they were doing no harm. Its time like this when I really want to be normal and not have stupid body guards coming with us everywhere. No, scrap that, I love being in a band. I would hate life if I didn't have the fans and these guys. It was only when Bethan said

"Um, I hate to bother you. But you might want to let go of her, before she hurts you." and the guards started laughing that we jumped out of the shock. When Alina bit Mark and ran and he got mad we decided to intervene.

"OK, that's enough now. Louis let go of her and Mark leave her alone. She's scared enough as it is." Harry said and went towards Bethan while Danny headed for his future girlfriend, I mean Alina. The guard holding Bethan dropped ungracefully onto the floor, where she kind of flopped for a second. I thought she was broken for a second before she jumped up and rushed over to Alina to give her a cuddle.

"Are you OK?" Tom asked, always worrying. Bethan just nodded where as Alina said

"No! I'm not! That really hurt!" everyone started laughing at that, even Alina had a small sly smile on her face.

"Um... Do you guys want to join us for dinner as an apology?" I asked, unconsciously looking at Bethan. Alina smirked and elbowed Bethan in the ribs. she yelped, went bright red and glared at her. I went a bit pink too as Danny smiled at me, giving me an all too obvious smirk.

"She means 'Thank you, that would be lovely.'" Alina said for Bethan. We all laughed at that while Bethan glared at her. I guess Alina was a little bit of a joker then.

"OK, well. We'll come pick you up tonight at about 7 then. See you later!" Danny said, making his way towards the bus. We all waved and got on as well, and all we saw as we drove away was Alina start jabbering away and make her way towards her house, Bethan close behind.

I sighed, that had been eventful.

"So, that was the best you could do? Invite her round for dinner? Jesus Doug, what have I taught you about flirting?" Harry said, coming to sit next to me, Danny on the other side. I just shrunk down in my chair.

"I.. I don't know what you to are talking about." I said, trying not to stutter and failing. I always do when I'm lying. They both just raised there eyes at me.

"Oh leave him alone guys, we all need to sleep and prepare for this meal tonight. I know how important it will be to those monkeys!" Tom said, a sly smirk on his face. I sighed again. No, today was fine, its these guys that I have a problem with.

**3 Hours Later...**

Danny and I were standing outside Alina's house, very nervous. We had both dressed up properly and were really worried on what the girls would say.

"Are you sure?" Danny asked, for the fifth time this evening.

"For the last time Danny, yes I'm sure she likes you!" I almost screamed at him. That was when Bethan opened the door, wearing a baggy tie dye T-Shirt and a pair of jeans. She also had her hair pulled back into a bun and she looked like she'd been scrubbing at the floor for two hours. I heard Danny cough to hold back a laugh and I punched him in the face when she turned around. She led us to the front room and we all sat down, Danny just stared at the house.

"So, I take it its formal dress then." she said, looking down at what she was wearing and blushing.

"Yeah, we'll be heading off to The thingie." Danny said, looking around the front room. I almost slapped him, talk about manners.

"He means The Ivy. It was going to be a surprise but oh well." I said.

"Where's Alina?" Danny asked, finally looking at Bethan. She smirked.

"She's upstairs having a shower. A fish tank exploded on her, nothing to do with my dog..." She said, looking towards the tan beagle sniffing at the fish tank on the table.

"Anyway, I'm going to get Alina to hurry up and get changed so I'll see you in a minute. Don't break anything 'cause Alina would kill me." Bethan said, already speeding up the stairs.

While the girls were getting ready Danny and I decided to say hello to her dog. Her name tag said Rosie, cool.

"Hello Rosie. You are just like my Brucie, I bet he would love you!" Danny said, scratching behind her ear.

"Danny, stop being so rude to Bethan, just cause you like Alina and not her it doesn't mean that you can ignore her. Be nice to Alina's BEST friend." I warned him. I know what girls are like, if you don't like their 'BFF' then you have no chance. Danny's such an idiot though, being in her house and being rude to her is his way of getting kicked out obviously. I don't think these two are like all our other crazy fans though.

Alina and Bethan came down the stairs, making me and Danny stand up and go to the bottom of them. They both looked incredible. Alina was wearing a blood red dress that went perfectly with her tanned skin and Bethan was wearing a turquoise dress that was almost the same colour as her eyes. Danny took Alina by the arm, making her smile, and I did the same with Bethan. We then all walked out the door to Danny's car to meet the guys and their other halves at the restaurant.

I just hope to god nothing goes wrong...


End file.
